


It Goes Without Saying

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [20]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anger, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Serious Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: In which Isak tries to avoid being seen by William while the girl squad watches as he makes his first entrance.





	It Goes Without Saying

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while, huh?

Isak grinned and pushed Mahdi's shoulder reproachfully. “Fuck, don't say shit like that with Mags around.”

They all began laughing while Magnus flipped them off. “Like, I don't know what that shit means.” He rolled his eyes and continued eating his fries.

“So, Isak,” Jonas started, looking at him in curiosity.

Isak hummed and chewed on the lone fry in his hand. “Hmm?”

“When's the last time we went to a party and you hooked up, man? I think that it was like fucking ages ago. What's wrong? You on some kind of sabbath or something?” he broke off into laughter, joined by Mahdi.

Magnus just looked between them with a grumpy look on his face. “You're worried about Isak but what about me?”

Jonas snorted and threw his arm around the other boy's neck. “You're already past the point of no return so there's no use asking.”

Isak snorted and averted his eyes when Magnus began cursing Jonas while Mahdi joined in in teasing him; his eyes landed on Eva and her new group of friends.

They were whispering conspiringly and his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, watching as they all turned to look at one specific direction.

Getting even more curious, he turned to where they were looking and his eyes minutely widened. _‘Oh, fuck no,’_ he couldn't help but think in panic.

He knew that the other attended this school, but he hadn't seen him until now.

And although he was panicking, he noticed how Eva and her friends looked interested in William and he couldn't help but pity them.

He knew that Eva's little friend was obsessed with Russ and all that so she was probably trying to get with William's bus. But unfortunately for them, the only way in was by sleeping with someone in William's group, the Penetrators.

How he knew that was better left unsaid.

He sighed and looked back at William to see him with a smirk on his face as he watched him, never once slowing his pace as he disappeared inside of the school.

 _‘Fuck! I should've turned around!’_ Isak began panicking in his mind until a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

“Hey man, you okay?” It was Jonas and he was looking at him in worry.

Isak cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah. Don't worry about it. Just thought that I saw someone familiar.”

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.

Jonas frowned for a beat longer then shrugged and went back to eating. “Okay. If you say so.”

Mahdi and Magnus were stalking someone's Instagram so they didn't see Isak's momentary panicking which he was grateful for or this conversation would've continued.

He slouched down in the chair and continued eating his food on autopilot.

It was like his life was over because he just knew that William was gonna catch him soon enough.

That smirk was rather telling but he hoped against all odds that he would let Isak be and focused his attentions on some poor sod.

But try as he might, he wasn't too convinced about that but a guy could hope.

**…**

The poor sod that Isak was thinking of turned out to be Eva's friend, Vilde.

He could see the girl sitting next to William while his group surrounded them, all of them flirting or dancing with girls.

It seems like Vilde managed to get with William or maybe community dick Chris invited them because Eva had extended an invitation to Jonas and by default him, Magnus and Mahdi.

And speaking of, he could see Eva laughing with Chris while Jonas chatted with Ingrid.

Uh oh… He just knew that this wasn't gonna end well but he wasn't going to get involved. He had his own arse to look out for without having to worry about other people's business.

“Hey, Isak.” Said a semi-familiar voice to his right.

Isak turned to the speaker and his eyes momentarily widened when he saw Bjork, Per-Erik and Johannes. Per was the who spoke and for a second, he wanted to run but when he saw the way that they were positioned, he knew that he would be caught in no time.

“Uhh,” he started, clearing his throat before continuing. “Hey Per, Jo, Bjork. What's up?”

All three of them seemed to take that as some sort of invitation because they sat down next to him, blocking him in.

“Oh you know. Same old same old,” Bjork answered, looking intently at him. “But enough of that. How come you haven't seen you around for a while? It's been pretty weird without you around.”

Wait, was he sweating? His body felt heated and he almost felt claustrophobic in this wide open space.

How the heck was he gonna respond to that? He could see them all waiting for an answer and was debating with himself on how to respond when a new voice joined the fray.

“That is a good question, Bjork. And I can't wait to hear the answer.”

Isak's head snapped up and his eyes connected with those of William who was looking down at him, no trace of amusement in his eyes. His arms were folded while his fingers drummed a beat at his side.

Chris was standing next to him, looking at Isak with a smirk on his face, eyes practically glazed with lust.

 _‘Somebody kill me, please!’_ He screamed internally. Or better yet, let the floor upon up and swallow him.

His eyes darted in every direction, hoping someone would come and bail him out but he balked when he saw other members of the Penetrators chatting with every single one of his friends, joking around with them. And obviously serving as a distraction so that Isak would have no chance of escape.

He knew that he should'nt have come to this party but temptation won against good judgment and commonsense.

“Isak?” William's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he refocused on said guy to see a look of impatience cross his face.

“Umm… well…” Shit! What was there to say?! “... I need to use the… bathroom! Yeah, I need to use the bathroom!” He abruptly stood up and looked anywhere but at William.

“Oh? If that's the case, let me show you where it is.”

‘ _No!’_ There was no way that this would end up well if William took him. “Uhhh… I don't think that that's necessary. Just give me the directions and I'm sure I'll be able to find it.” He was pretty proud that his voice came out stable.

William snorted and shook his head. “What sort of host would I be if I don't help my guests? Come on, let's go.” He beckoned with his head for Isak to follow and for a second, he considered bolting on the spot but as if reading his mind, the guys stood up from the couch and blocked every exit except the one leading to William.

This was it, wasn't it? He was surely done for now because he could see the other Penetrators shifting to block the other exists and Seb positioned himself next to the door.

He should just admit defeat or the upcoming confrontation will be much more difficult.

Shoulders slumped, he followed after William, sending Chris a glare when he squeezed his butt.

“Can't wait to feel that again,” he teased, smirking at how red Isak's face got.

“You wish,” he retorted, scampering after William before Chris could react and tried fucking him in front of everyone.

Isak wouldn't put it past him.

**…**

This was it. The moment of doom or the last moments of Isak Valtersen's life.

When he entered the bathroom, William entered behind him and closed the door, locking it seconds later.

Isak gulped and kept his back turned to the other, shivering a bit when William's chest pressed up against him.

“It's been a while, hasn't it?” William's breath tickled his ear and before he could deign to reply, the aforementioned guy skimmed Isak's skin with his lips and moved until he was resting in the crook of his neck.

“I've missed you, sweetheart.” He began placing butterfly kisses on Isak's neck, one hand gripping the boy's hip while the other one was placed on Isak's forehead, twisting his head to the side. “Hmm… delicious.”

All-the-while, Isak was biting his lip to keep in his moans which was getting harder as William began sucking a hickey into his neck. His eyes fluttered close and he pushed back against the other.

William smiled and pulled away from his neck, looking down at the pretty bruise which remained. “Beautiful.”

Isak hummed and tried to move away from William only to hiss as the man's fingers tightened on his hip. “Will…”

“I'm not letting you get away again.” As he said these words, he released Isak only to turn him around in his arms, wrapping his arm back around the boy's hips and using his other hand to tilt Isak's chin upwards.

During this, said boy didn't so much as try to fight. He instead looked up into William's eyes, his own half-lidded. “Will.”

William's eyes narrowed and his grip on Isak's chin momentarily tightened. “Why did you leave?” His voice lowered significantly and Isak couldn't help the shivers which wracked his body. “Do you know how much I've searched for you?”

Isak's hands came up to wrap around William's lone arm in an effort to ease his grip on his chin. “Will, please…” By now, his eyes were fully opened as he stared into the angry eyes of his Ex.

“Please what? Are you gonna explain how I woke up alone in bed or how you changed your number? Or maybe how you moved houses? What?? Tell me!”

He swallowed nervously and averted his eyes. “Why…Why are you even upset? You told me in the beginning that it meant nothing so why are you upset?”

Isak did nothing wrong so why should be feel guilty or scared of William? He had made it pretty clear that it was all about sex and Isak simply went along with it.

For fucks sake! William had been sleeping with other people.

At his words, William clenched his jaw and his eyes were narrowed. “So what? We had an agreement and you left without speaking to me about it. I have every reason to be upset!”

“No you don't!” He yelled back, exerting his strength to break from William's hold.

Said guy only tightened his hold and spun them both around, slamming Isak up against the bathroom door without so much as a grunt.

Isak whimpered and pressed his hand against William's chest. “Let me go and leave me the fuck alone! You don't own me and it's not as if we were ever in a relationship. You've made that clear since you were fucking other people. So what is I left? You could've easily replaced me.”

“And who the fuck told you that, huh? I may have flirted with others but I sure as hell hadn't been fucking anyone but you. Besides, we were still in a pseudo-relationship.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Look. Just let me go and leave me alone. That's in the past now and… and… let's just agree to disagree and move on… Please.”

William clenched his teeth and glared at him.

“Will, come on. Don't you see how illogical you're acting?” Isak looked at him, desperation in his eyes. “Just let me go and leave me alone,” he pleaded.

“I can't do that.”

“And why not?”

William huffed and released him, moving back so that he was leaning against the edge of the bathroom cabinet “Because you're mine.”

Folding his arms, Isak pinned him with an unimpressed stare. “Since when?”

“Since the first time we kissed…” he pushed away from the cabinet and crowded Isak back against the door. “Since the first time I fucked you…” He leaned his forehead against Isak's and stared into his eyes. “Since the first time I heard you moan my name, tears in your eyes as you begged me for more.” He tilted his head and their lips brushed. “Since the first time you looked me in the eyes and said to me-

Will, you're all I'll ever want.”

_Will, you're all I'll ever want._

As he finished speaking, Isak's flushed and looked away from him earning a laugh of amusement from William.

“That was what convinced me that maybe it wouldn't hurt to try with you but I wanted to be certain. Isak, I'm sure by now you've heard the rumours about me and the rest of the Penetrators so you should know how difficult it may be to find someone to connect with.”

Isak hummed and looked at him in disbelief. “I'm sure. What about Chris? He's dating Iben and I can't even begin to tell you just how much people I've seen him hooking up with.”

William moved closer to him and placed his lips at his ear. “Even you, right? And I know you loved it.” He pressed a kiss below Isak's ear. “Chris told me all about how he wrecked you good. How you begged him to let you cum. How you wouldn't let him go even when you fell unconscious from the pleasure.”

He moved away from Isak to look him in the eyes. “Try as you might, I know that you have some feelings for Chris and therefore me. You want this as much as I do so stop being difficult. We can start over and this time, we'll make everything clear so that there aren't any misunderstandings. So how about it?”

How was he supposed to respond to that? He had thought that he was finally over William only for this confrontation to happen and to realise that maybe just maybe he had been fooling himself.

“Isak?”

William's face was so close to his now that if he just ducked, their lips would brush.

Isak bit his lip an pressed closer to him, not breaking eye contact with him. “You want me?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever heard of the saying if you love something then let it go?” he replied calmly.

William smirked. “Well then, it's a good thing that I don't love you...”

Isak's eyes widened and before he could reply, William surged forward and close the distance between them, slotting their lip together; he moaned lowly and wrapped his arms around William's neck.

Taking control of the kiss, William crouched and picked Isak up causing said guy to wrap his legs around his waist.

Seconds… Minutes passed and they were still kissing before Isak abruptly broke away, panting heavily as he looked into his eyes.

William smiled and buried his face in Isak's neck, placing his lips at his ear.

“... Yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you guys liked this. Gonna continue writing for this series :)


End file.
